Neon Lights
by Shelbazoidz
Summary: Now, this is a story all about how, Dean's life got flipped-turned upside down, And he'd like to take a minute, Just sit right there, I'll tell you how he became the boyfriend of a man called Castiel. (I hope you get this reference)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll just be honest with you guys this started off as a big joke but it turned into a story. So join me in this ride of foolery. Sorry about my spelling, I'll try and be better. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1- Pretty Wings_

Dean reluctantly waited in line at _Heaven's Gate._ It was a new techno club that had recently opened up downtown. No, it wasn't his usual type of crowd, but the pretty blonde women he was with made it completely worth it. He had met them earlier that night at a bar, and they had convinced him to come with them to the new club. They hopped around excitedly as the bass boomed from inside the building.

"Are you ready to have some fun?!" One of them yelled directly into his ear. He couldn't quite recall her name, was it Krissy or Kristen? Something in that area, he was distracted by the low cut hot pink top she was sporting.

"Uh….yeah I guess so." He rocked on his boots. He realized he was dressed improperly. Most people were decked out in glow sticks, neon bikinis, and the tightest pants he'd ever seen.

"Could you sound a little more excited!" The other blonde slapped at his chest.

"I'm plenty excited sweet cheeks." He grinned at her. Both the women giggled at his 1000 watt smile. The line inched forward until they were finally inside.

The music grew louder and louder as they got closer to the main hall. The resounding boom in his chest was damn near knocking the air out of his lungs. It was only the second weekend the club had been open but it was completely packed. The place was much bigger than what he had initially thought. Colorful flashing lights blinked in time with the rhythm of the current song playing. People on the dance floor were fist pumping and grinding to the beat, while beach balls soared through the air high above the crowd. The DJ chugged a bottle of vodka and pumped his fist in the air. Dean shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of an unoccupied chair sitting in the back. He prayed one of the drunken men wouldn't take, but it was already too damn hot to keep it on. Kissy turned to him and held her arm out.

"Come on Dean." She drew out his name seductively. He reached out and took her hand and the two women beamed. Before knew it he was out in the middle of the dance floor. The women turned to him and started to slowly dance towards him, until they were both flush against him rubbing themselves all over his body. He smiled to the sky and thought to himself _"Thank you god."_ The beat began to slow, and so did their movements. One of the girls turned to him and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on his shirt. The feeling of her hands rubbing against his skin felt glorious. The beat began to build back towards the drop, the crowd cheered in anticipation.

"Everybody fucking jump!" The DJ screamed into the mic. Dean had had enough drinks that night to not care about how ridiculous he felt jumping in the crowd. The women in front of him swung their hair around, nearly hitting him in the face. One of them suddenly stopped and turned towards Dean. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she looked a little dazed. Dean knew that face. She was going to puke.

"Hey! I think your friend is going to barf!" He yelled at the other blonde over the music. They rushed her off the dance floor and to the nearest restroom. Dean sighed in relief at the fresh air that came from outside. The two had been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes, so Dean decided to go back into the main room. He walked back in, relived after noticing his jacket was still sitting were he had left it. He sat down in the chair and tilted his head back. _"I'm I getting too old for this."_ He thought. Dean rubbed at his knees, not quite sure what to do with both of his dance partners gone. He leaned his head back up and stared out onto the dancefloor, something caught his eye. A pair of…..wings?

They were small and black with electric blue glow sticks winding through the feathers. There were straps attaching them to the person's naked chest. Their body moved and swayed with the fast paced music. The person turned around and Dean could make out, _his_ face. The guy was shirtless except for the neon blue tie that hung from his neck. Dean surveyed down his body and noticed he was wearing really _tight_ black jeans. Black fluffy leg warmers came up to his knees and covered his feet. The guy's arms thrusted into the air, while the glow sticks wrapped around his arms jiggled around. He shook his short inky black hair around, sweat plastering bits of it to his forehead. The man looked at him and Dean jumped. He tore his eyes away from the man and studied the floor. Hell, he shouldn't have been looking anyway, but somehow his eyes managed to look back into that direction. The man was gone, more people from the crowd already rushing in to fill the empty space.

"Weird?" Deans said out loud. He shook his head that was still foggy from shots of whiskey. There was a light tap on his shoulder and Dean noticed two pairs of fuzzy black leg warmers in his field of vision. He slowly looked up and caught a pair of eyes looking back at him. Stormy sapphire eyes appeared through different flashes of a strobe light. Dean swallowed hard at the man staring back at him. Shit he was hot.

"Hey." The deep gravelly voice that came out the man made Dean clutch the side of his chair. The man leaned closer to Dean's face. "You want to dance? You look a little lonely over here." Dean looked over to the direction of the women's bathroom, and shrugged and stood. He felt like he should have stayed where he was but this proposition seemed much more interesting. Dean followed the man out back to the dance floor. He was a little nervous because he'd never danced with a guy before. Was it the same as being with a girl? Where should he grab? All of these thought left when he felt a hand go to the buttons of his shirt and undo all of them. The man ran his warm fingers up Dean's bare chest, making the taller man shudder. He swayed around Dean and cupped his backside. Dean jumped and laughed. The man walked back around Dean and smiled up into his forest green eyes.

"What…what's your name!" Dean shouted over the music.

"Jimmy." He called into Dean's ear. That voice sent chills up Dean's spine. Jimmy slowly turned around and began to move his hips back and forth against Dean's jeans. Jimmy looked back at him and smiled at Dean's aroused face. He leaned back into him and lifted his arms to wrap them around Dean's neck. Jimmy wiggled his butt on Dean a little harder to get his attention. Dean opened his eyes and saw the corner of the dark blue eye staring back at him.

"When I bend back over, you might want to grab on." With than Jimmy released him and leaned back over. Dean reached for him and tightened his fingers around the dark haired man's waist. He pulled him closer and ground his hips into the man in front of him. He felt like a God damn teenager grinding this hard with someone, a man at that. But the feeling of dancing this way felt so damn good, too good. The music was blaring in his ears, he was focused on keeping on beat with Jimmy. Sweat ran down Dean's face, the air in the club was moist and muggy he was glad Jimmy had unbuttoned his shirt. There was a pause in the music while the DJ switched out. Jimmy looked up and cheered at the new DJ. She walked onto stage and the rest of the crowd shouted joyfully. The woman flicked her wrist and a new set of beats pumped through the speaker. With that everyone was back to feverously dancing.

Dean ran his hands down strong back muscles and past the glowing angel wings on Jimmy's back. This is the hottest and weirdest thing he had done in a while. The guy was wearing glowing angel wings for Christ sake. The music throbbed in his ears while some guy in the song chanted about a bubble butt. The crowd seemed to know all the words. Jimmy leaned further forward as Dean's hands smoothed up his back, until he almost had to put his hands on the floor to keep his balance. Dean placed his hands up on Jimmy's shoulders and steadied himself as he rubbed his arousal on Jimmy's ass. Those blue eyes were looking back at him over his shoulder. This time they were more lust filled, pupils blown wide open. Dean didn't care that they were basically fucking on the dance floor. His mind was focused on the man before him. He removed his hands from Jimmy's shoulders and returned them to his hips. Giving his ass a light smack. Jimmy jumped and looked at him once more smiling. Dean grinded back but his face fell when Jimmy started to move his hips in a circular motion.

Jimmy turned to Dean, facing him and wrapped his hands around him clutching the back of his sweat soaked shirt. Dean slid his hands down the front of the sweaty angels' body, swiping his thumbs across nipples enjoying the shudder of pleasure that followed. He dug his grip harder onto the man's waist bringing their pelvises closer together. They moved their hips in sync with one another. Jimmy scooted his thigh forward and rubbed it against Dean's crotch. The bass boomed and Dean gripped harder on to the other man. He couldn't begin to comprehend the euphoric feelings happening below his belt. Before he could cream in his pants Jimmy moved his leg away. Dean snapped his head forward when he felt Jimmy's grip disappear. When he opened his eye's he saw Jimmy looking down at his phone, with his eyebrows scrunched together. He was shaking his head and looked up to Dean disappointed.

"I've got to go!" He shouted leaning closer to Dean.

"Oh. Okay. I'll um. I'll walk you out." Dean followed Jimmy outside, and was greeted by the fresh breeze of the outdoors once more. They walked around to the parking lot, and stopped at a dark grey Prius.

"A Prius." Dean scrunched his face up at the new car. He was an old muscle car kind of man, he'd never trade his car, Baby for anything.

"It's environmentally friendly." Jimmy shot back, smiling. He unlocked his door and climbed in, letting the window down. He looked back up into Dean's eyes. Dean leaned down.

"Well. I ummm-" Dean's words were cut short when the other man leaned forward and kissed him. It was explosive, Jimmy's arm shot out from the car and tangled themselves in Dean's sandy brown hair. Dean froze for a second when their lips met. His breath hitched as he grabbed at the door handle for support. Jimmy's lips were softer than he expected. He could taste the lip balm on the other man while their mouths molded together. Jimmy nearly pulled him into his car, he was tugging on Dean so hard. Before Dean had a change to try and wiggle his tongue into the other man's mouth, Jimmy sat back in his seat his chest rising and falling rapidly. Dean's eyes fluttered back open to see dark hair covering a red face. Really? After all they had done tonight NOW he was embarrassed?

"Have a nice evening." With that Jimmy reversed quickly and drove out the parking lot. He left Dean gasping in the chilly summer air. Dean stood in the parking lot, 50 levels of turned on rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the fuck was that?" He whispered to himself. He trudged back to the black impala and climbed in. He sat there a second and realized he probably shouldn't drive. He opened his phone and thought about calling Sam but it was about 4am the giant was knocked out about now. He sighed and looked up some cab services that ran late at night. He called one and within an hour he was unlocking the front door to his house and wandering in. He tapped in the code to his phone and noticed a text.

For some reason he had a glimmer of hope that is Jimmy, he immediately remembered that hadn't traded numbers. He read the text and saw it was a pretty pissed off message from one of blondes he had been with earlier. He felt a twinge of guilt for ditching them but that hour with Jimmy had been immaculate. He combed his hands through is hair and fell onto the black leather sofa in the living room. Memories of the night flooding into his head. He flopped his right arm over his face and sighed. His eyes flickered closed as he drifted off to sleep.

….

He looked up and saw dark hair looming over him. He smiled up at the figure. He knew he had drifted off to sleep and this was a dream but hell he was just going to roll with it. Jimmy sat on top of him slowly rubbing up Dean's thigh. Dean sighed as Jimmy reached up to cup his erection.

"Dean." He whispered, biting down on Dean's ear. Dean's hips snapped up at the sudden pain and pleasure.

"Dean." Jimmy said a little louder in his ear. Dean thrust up trying to achieve as much friction as he could possibly get through his jeans.

"Mmmm yes?" Dean cooed back.

"Dean!" He yelled. Dean's eyes flew open. The beaming rays of sun causing his vision to blur. He sat up and slammed his head into some else's. He reached up and held his now throbbing head.

"What the hell?" He bit out to the other person in the room.

"You told me to wake you up before I left for work." Sam snapped back. Dean flopped back down on the couch and grumbled.

"What time is it?"

"8:23am Sunshine." Sam continued to rub his forehead. Dean groaned at his brother's words. "Really Dean? You're the boss of your shop all you have to do is bring your ass there and order people around."

"I work on cars still jackass!" Dean tossed a couch pillow at Sam. Sam had stayed the night at Dean's since his Wi-Fi was out and he had work to finish. His baby brother was finally going to be a full-fledged lawyer. Dean was really proud of Sam but he wouldn't admit that to him just yet. Sam would have been a lawyer by now but he took a few years off from school after his girlfriend Jess passed.

"Sure, I know you do. Why were you sleeping on the couch anyways? Your bedroom literally down the hallway." Sam put the pillow back in place on the couch.

"I had. A long night okay. I'm going to have to run on 3 hours of freaking sleep today." He rubbed at his forehead and stood and shuffled over to the kitchen. He opened the top cabinet and grabbed a bag of coffee grounds.

"Long night how?" Sam came over and sat on a bar stood in front of the counter.

"I. I um." He poured the grounds into the coffee maker and clicked brew. "I went out with a couple of really hot chicks."

"Oh?" Sam asked, combing his long hair out of his face. "Hey pass me the Captain Crunch." Sam stuck out his arm for the cereal.

"Don't you have your own food at _your_ apartment? He reluctantly handed the box over.

"Yes. But I'm not there right now. So anyways how did the night with these…chicks go?" He shoved some of the cereal into his mouth.

"Well they took me to Heaven's Gate."

"What the hell is a Heaven's gate?" Sam questioned.

"It's a club. Not really my kind of place but the ladies wanted to check it out and I am a man of the ladies." Dean flashed Sam a smile.

"Then why aren't the ladies there then? Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"One of them got sick and then I got…distracted while they were gone." The older brother turned away, staring down at the coffee brewing.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Sam set the box of cereal down before Dean could noticed three fourths of the box was gone. Sam had munched on some the night before while Dean was out.

"There was this guy." Dean paused and looked at Sam who sat waiting for him to continue. "And we danced for a while. Then he had to leave and we kissed and he left." Dean waited for Sam's response. It's not like his brother didn't know that he had a thing for guys every now and then. Poor Sam and heard and saw plenty of men and women in Dean's room when they shared a house. Dean poured his cup of coffee and turned back to Sam who calmly said;

"That was a weak summary. I'm going to need more information than that." Dean huffed and shook his head at his brother's words. He walked around the counter to sit on the bar stool next to Sam to give him a 'more that he probably wanted to hear' description.

...

"Wait. Wait wait wait!" Gabriel said between laughs. "You told him your name was Jimmy?! Cassie that's a new one even for you. Where did you even get that?" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm unsure. It was just the first name that came to me." Castiel grumbled over the lid of his coffee.

"You couldn't think of anything sexier?" He could stop laughing at the name ever since Castiel had started the story about what happened at the club

"I suppose not." He rubbed the side of his face. He couldn't believe that the whole time he grinded his ass on the guy he didn't bother to learn his name.

"Wow little brother you sure know how to bag them and not tag them." Gabriel took a bite out of his third glazed doughnut.

"For the last time we didn't have sex!" Castiel cut him off.

"Right right. But you wanted to, didn't you?" Gabriel smirked at Castiel from across the table. Castiel glared back and him. He stood to go and pay for his coffee and muffin.

"I. Well." He pause for a second to think about what would have happened if Gabriel hadn't called. He put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

"You were the one that drunkenly texted me that you had been locked in your bathroom for 3 hours! When it had only been 20 minutes and you had to pull the door open instead of push." Castiel growled at his brother.

"Hey man don't you judge me. You were there for me in my time of need" Gabriel gave his brother the sweetest smile he could and a pat on the shoulder.

"I have to go back to work." He started walking to the counter, ignoring the giggles he heard coming from Gabriel.

"Byyye Cassie." He shouted and waved. Castiel shot him one last glare. It had been two days since the party and he couldn't stop thinking about…No Name. But those passionate dark emerald eyes were burned into his brain. Castiel sighed as he clicked his seat belt in place. He let the guy dry hump him for an hour and a half, but did not even get his number. He clicked on the radio to drown out his thoughts. The soothing classical music calmed his nerves as he drove back to work. He waved to one of the tellers at the bank he worked at as he walked in. He walked past his boss Naomi's office he gave her a nod and she nodded back. Naomi only ever talked when necessary which was usually to scold someone. Castiel tried his best to stay out of her way. He walked into his office and hung his trench coat up and plopped into his chair. He smoothed the front fabric of his dress pants down and waited for his next client. Working at the bank had made him run into rather interesting people over the years. Especially when people came to get loans. The ideas people got were insane, two guys come in last year to try and get a loan so they could by 8,000 dollars 'worth of equipment to hunt ghosts. He shook his head at the memory. The phone in his office rang, he looked at the ID and saw it was the front desk.

"Novak." He said gruffly into the phone.

"I know it's you Castiel." The woman on the other end of the line chuckled.

"Sorry." He had always been overly formal, it was a trait his father had branded into him. For some reason it suck with him even after his father left and the rest of his siblings forgotten all the rules he had made for them.

"It's fine. There's a client here to see you about opening an account. His name in Dean Winchester."

"Okay. I will come out and get him." He placed the phone back on the receiver. The pushed out from around his desk and walked back out of his office.

"Mr. Winchester?" Castiel questioned to the man facing away from him.

"Yup. That's me." The man stood up and paused as soon as he laid eyes on Castiel. "Jimmy?"

Castiel stood there flabbergasted. They both stood, looking at each other as if the words to way were going to appear on one another's faces.

Both of their brains completely gave out on them. Castiel spoke first, his brain didn't know what else to do. So he said what he always did to costumers.

"Welcome to Tenth Sixth Bank. How may I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween people! I freaking love Halloween but that's not important right now. Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I may have made Cas a tiny bit out of character for a second in this chapter for my own enjoyment. Not even sorry. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2- Who? Better Have what?_

Dean just stared at Castiel slack jawed. Did he seriously just greet him like he wasn't about to make him come in his pants less than 48 hours ago. Castiel noticed that the receptionist was peeking over at them from her desk. He looked back to Dean who was still just staring at him. He gestured nervously towards his office.

"It would be better for us to speak in my office." Castiel's ruff voice finally came out. Dean's eyes shifted towards the office in question. He legs wearily carried him to the room. Castiel quietly shut the door behind himself. Dean stood in the middle of the tranquil space not completely sure what to do. Most of the room was taken up by the bulky walnut colored desk that had two different comfortable looking black chairs in front of it. There were pictures of landscapes spread across the pale green walls. The desk had a few family pictures on the front of it, along with a small cactus. Dean surveyed the room until his eyes wandered back over to Castiel who was now sitting behind the desk. The silence was killing both of them slowly. Only the sound of the clock on the wall was breaking the silence as the seconds ticked past.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Castiel asked apprehensively. Without saying a word Dean slowly sat down in the chair closest to the wall, directly in front of him.

"So. Castiel." Dean kind of liked how the sound of his name felt on his tongue. "Do you come here often?" Dean laughed lightly.

"Of course. I work here." Castiel tilted his head.

"No. Dude that not what I." Dean gave up on the lost joke. "I mean it's just kind of strange me running into you here." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. It was a usual habit for him to do whatever he was nervous or confused.

"It is a coincidence." Castiel said back, the silence retuning once more. Dean refused to let it drag on again so he just kept talking.

"So who the hell is Jimmy? Because Castiel-" Dean paused and looked over at the name on the plaque on Castiel's desk. "Castiel Novak doesn't seem like to type to go raving till 4am." Dean relaxed a little bit when he saw the corner of Castiel's mouth twitch at the hint of a smile. The man now sitting before him was a cool, calm and collected. But Dean did notice that the tie around his neck was very similar to the blue one he was wearing at the club. It went well with his white button up shirt and pressed black slacks.

"I did use to go out and party like that when I was in college."

"And?" Dean urged him to continue.

"And I saw that Heaven's Gate opened and decided to see if those type of parties were still as enjoyable."

"Was it Mr. Novak?" Dean asked smiling at Castiel.

"I did have a nice time. But I'm afraid I'm getting too old for those kind of activities every weekend." Castiel's body had been aching for the past few days, from the 5 hours he had been dancing nonstop.

"How about something a little calmer for this weekend?" Dean scooted up in his seat.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left questioningly.

"Yeah. If you're up for it. Nothing can be our first date." Dean finally got a chance to gaze into those eyes again. He could get lost in them for hours honestly.

"I would not call out first meeting a 'date'. But I would be up for seeing you again." Castiel broke the staring contest he and Dean were having to open his desk drawer and pull out a sticky note. Which he then wrote his number on and pasted it over to Dean. The corner of his eyes crinkled as she smiled down at the piece of paper, then placed it inside of his pocket.

"Where'd you go rushing off too in the middle of the night then anyways?" Dean grabbed a peppermint out of a bowl on the desk and popped it into his mouth.

"It was my brother. He needed help." Castiel decided to skip the details of Gabriel's drunken call.

"He alright?"

"Yes he's fine. He just had some….technical difficulties." Dean shook his head at Castiel's words.

"Brothers. You love them do death but sometimes."

"They can be trying." Castiel finished his sentence.

"Damn right." Dean took one more mint and placed it in his pocket for later. They sat again in silence, this time it wasn't as awkward.

"You know I still want to make an account right?" Castiel flushed at Dean's words, he had completely forgotten he was at work. He typed a few things on his computer and gave Dean some papers to read through. After they finished setting up his new account Dean stood.

"Well I guess I'll see you Friday, Cas." The nickname just kind of fell out of his mouth before he could think about it. "You cool with that?"

"Yes. Its better than Cassie. That's what my brothers call me." Castiel appreciated the new nick name smiling amused. Dean laughed and said his final good bye.

When Dean strolled out of the bank he couldn't get the goofy smile off of his face. He cranked up the radio in the impala and tapped his fingers joyfully to the guitar riffs. He looked down at the clock saw he had gone 30 minutes over his hour lunch break. It didn't damper on his mood in the least. The bell on the door rang as he walked through the front door of Winchester Auto.

"What took you so long?" Jo shouted from the back. Jo was currently working 3 different jobs to put herself through school since she refused to let her mom pay for a single dime of it. As soon as Dean opened the shop 3 years ago Jo was one of the first people who sent him an application even though it was completely unnecessary since Dean already knew he would hire her.

"Are you the boss around here? No? That's what I thought." Dean shrugged out of his jacket and put it on the back of his office chair.

"But I know how to read a clock." She sassed as peeked her head around the corner of the doorway.

"Watch it." The phone rang at the front desk. "Phone." He ordered at her.

"I know. I know. I got it." She wandered off to the front of the shop. Dean couldn't help but smile as much as he and Jo bickered they both thoroughly enjoyed it.

Both Cas and Dean's weeks seemed to last for an eternity. Dean had an elderly woman come into the shop with an old green escort wagon. He hadn't see one in years especially one with this many problems. She had initially said she needed new brake pads, but that wasn't the case. The thing was practically falling apart. It took him and Garth nearly 3 days to order all the parts for it and fix it up. Cas on the other hand had somehow ended up on Naomi's hit list and she made his week a living hell. When he finally arrived home Thursday night he was completely drained. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He phone suddenly chimed, he squinted at his lock screen and noticed the text was from Dean. He shot up off the mattress to read the message.

" _ **Just wanted to kno if u were cool with going to an arcade tomorrow?"**_ Before Castiel got a chance to respond another text came through. _**"it's not like kid arcade or anything. it's for adults but there are still games. theres a bar and restaurant there too."**_ Castiel chuckled at Dean's need to clarify that their first date wasn't going to be at a Chuck E. Cheeses. He turned his phone sideways and tapped back a reply.

" _Yes, I would like that."_ He tilted his head over to his closet and realized he had no clue what he was going to wear tomorrow. He stood and gazed into his closet. His eyes wandered over every item of clothing he owned. His phone buzzed again.

" _ **what r you up to?"**_ Cas set down the shirt he was thinking about wearing to reply _ **.**_

" _Picking an outfit for tomorrow."_

" _ **really? what are you wearing?"**_

" _You will have to wait and see."_ Cas settled on a dark pair of jeans, a grey sweater with black trim around the buttons and pockets. Along with a white under shirt. He stripped off the current shirt he was wearing and turned on the hot water in his shower.

…

Dean smiled at his last text from Castiel. He took a sip from his beer and sat back on the couch as he watched tv. His calm evening was interrupted when he remembered he had no clue what he was going to wear tomorrow either. He walked up stairs to his bed room and opened the closet. How hard could it be to find an outfit? He had plenty of clothes to choose from.

Two hours had past. Two whole hours. Yet he sit hadn't found anything to wear.

"This is ridiculous" Dean mumbled to himself. Clothes were spread all over his room in different combinations, none of them Dean liked. He picked up his phone, searched for a name and hit he call button.

"Sup Dean?" Charlie's energetic voice answered. He could hear lasers shooting in the back ground from her game.

"I...I need help." He sighed. Charlie paused her and took the phone off speaker to put it to her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to sound like a damn chick so don't you dare laugh okay." Dean rubbed his hand over his face when he heard Charlie stifle a laugh.

"Sure yeah. No problem." She giggled.

"Well I have a date tomorrow night and I have no idea what to wear." He held up a shirt with Guns N Roses written on it and tossed it across the room dismissively.

"Really?! Is it with rave guy?" She chimed excitedly. Dean had met Charlie when he moved in years ago, she lived in the house three doors down from him. They had initially bonded over checking out the smoking hot married woman that lived across the street.

"Yes. And he has a name. It's Castiel."

"Castiel?" She paused saying the name in her head a few times. " I like it. Anyways where are you guys going?"

"That arcade, Buster and Dave's." Dean sighed into the phone.

"Just wear what you normally do. Why are you freaking out?' She questioned.

"I don't know why I am. I thought it would be easy but everything I pick out seems stupid." He sat down on his bed.

"Dean calm down dude. It's fine. Just wear something casual man." She heard Dean sigh louder on the other side of the line. She put her face into her palm at his sighing.

"Boots, black pants, and dark green shirt. It goes good with your eyes. Are you happy now?" She finished. Dean smiled and her answer.

"Yes, yes I am. Thanks Charlie."

"Ummhum no problem. Now let me get back to my game." They said goodbye and Dean tossed his phone back onto his nightstand. He picked out the clothes Charlie had told him to and set them on a chair on the corner of his room.

He stripped off his pants and shirt and climbed into bed.

…

"Out. Now." Castiel demanded to Gabriel and Balthazar. His brothers had be intent on staying until Dean arrived.

"Why? We won't say anything I promise!" Gabriel complained.

"We just want to see him." Balthazar chimed in from the kitchen.

"No. And no. You both need to leave, you'll only stress me out." Gabriel groaned from the couch at Castiel's words.

"Cassie pleaaase."

"For the last time. No." Castiel knew that both his brothers were going to snicker and whisper to one another the whole time Dean was there. Even if he was only picking him up his brothers would figure out a way to make it embarrassing.

"Okay okay we'll go, but you have to tell us about it later. Alright?"

"Fine. I will." Castiel sighed in relief when Balthazar finally got Gabriel off the couch and out the door. He got to get dressed in peace. He grabbed his phone and shot a text to Dean that included his address. His phone chimed and Dean told him that he was on his way. His heart skipped a beat in excitement. He busied himself with straitening up his apartment until he heard the buzzer from the door.

"Coming!" He shouted as he walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Dean smiling.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"Hello." Castiel's voice would never get old. Dean absolutely loved how it sounded.

"You ready to go?" Castiel nodded and grabbed his jacket off the hook. Gabriel had warned him that if he wore his trench coat on this date, he would burn it. That threat was enough for Castiel to put the trench coat into the closet. They climbed into the Impala and drove off. Within 30 minutes they arrived at the arcade. They walked in a saw many people laughing, playing games and drinking, it was past the time kids were allowed in anymore. Dean walked over and went to a machine and loaded both of them a cards for the games.

"So where do you want to start?" Dean passed Castiel one of the cards. Cas looked around at all the multicolored neon lights and flashing games.

"How about that one?" He pointed over to a seemingly simple game. He wasn't that good at video games but that one looked simple.

"Fruit ninja?" Dean questioned. "Sure." He and Cas waited behind two other people for a few minutes. Cas tapped a few buttons on the screen until the game finally started. Dean laughed as he watched Castiel miss almost half the fruit flying up from the bottom of the screen. Cas wrinkled his face at the screen when it said game over.

"I'm trying again." I swiped the card again with a determined look on his face and this time he got almost a perfect score. He smiled at all the tickets the poured out the machine. "What do you want to play?" Cas turned to Dean happily with his cup halfway filled with tickets. They walked around until Dean practically ran over to Guitar Hero 3.

"This. This for sure." He swiped his card and picked up one of the guitars.

"You want to play with me?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled and set down the cup.

"Absolutely." He whispered into Dean's ear. A grin spread across Dean's face as he scrolled through the songs. As soon as Dean saw "Welcome to the Jungle" he clicked on it. Dean rocked out on the song while Castiel focused on the colors flying around the screen. Dean raised his eyebrows when Castiel choose "Raining Blood" for the next song.

"What? I like it." Castiel looked at Dean. He enjoyed seeing how happy Dean was while playing jamming to the song. His bright green eyes filled with wonder. After the round of Guitar Hero the two wondered around playing and laughing at one another. They got into a serious match if Mortal Combat, that left Dean fuming when he lost. Castiel figured out he was better at video games than he thought.

"Cas you have to go faster." Dean said breathlessly.

"I'm going as fast it I can." Cas hissed.

"Well we're never going to finish if you keeping going that slow!" Dean retorted as he shot a zombie on screen in the head. They had been at Left 4 Dead for almost 30 minutes. Castiel reloaded his gun and continued shooting at the screen. They finally beat the boss and the both cheered when the end screen finally appeared. They compiled all the tickets they had won and brought a giant rainbow slinky. After grabbing a booth they both realized how hungry they were. Sitting across from one another, Dean ordered a burger while Castiel ordered Cajun pasta. Flipping through the menu Dean wasn't fond of any of the options the place had for drinks. So he just ordered a water. He dreaded the first date conversations about family, hobbies and jobs but with Castiel it wasn't forced at all.

"Bobby was about to kill me when the police finally brought me home." Dean laughed at the memory.

"How old were you?" Castiel was fascinated by all the stories Dean had been sharing about his childhood.

"Maybe 13 or 14."

"And you didn't think the police would notice you driving a car?" Cas chuckled.

"No! They wouldn't have noticed if I didn't run that light."

"Bobby must be a patient man for dealing with you while you were a teenager."

"Yeah. He's great." Their food arrived soon after.

"If you want, once we're done eating we can go check out this pretty good bar down the street." Dean suggested once they were done eating.

"Sure, I'm not that much of a drinker, but why not."

They walked a few blocks down to the street to the bar Dean had mentioned. He loved the bar for the different types of whiskey they offered. They grabbed a spot on two stools. Dean ordered a glass of whiskey and Castiel ordered a beer.

"You don't like whiskey?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm not they big of a fan of it. I tired some a few years ago and haven't since." Cas shook his head at the memory of the taste. "My tolerance is also very low as well." He finished.

As they waited on their drinks they both heard someone singing "I will survive" on stage. Turing around to saw a woman on stage dancing around and singing the song off key.

Dean laughed as he said "I'm so next." Cas slowly turned and faced him.

"You're going to do karaoke?" he asked bewildered.

"Hell yeah! I forgot it was karaoke night."

Their drinks came and Dean gulped down some if the amber liquid.

"You want to try some?" He offered the half-filled glass to Cas.

His blue eyes looked at the glass for a second until his hand finally took it.

"Only a little" He said to Dean. He tipped the glass to his lips and drank a few sips. He scrunched his face for a second preparing for the god awful taste, but it never came.

"See it's pretty smooth right?" Dean bumped his elbow into Castiel's side.

"It's palatable." Cas quipped.

The woman finished and Dean hopped out of his chair excitedly.

"Wish me luck." With that Dean strolled up to the stage without a lick of fear. He stepped up and some people clapped and a few women whistled at him. He turned to the DJ in charge of playing the instrumental music. Castiel could see a perplexed look on the DJ's face when Dean told him the song he wanted but they both laughed when Dean shook his head to confirm his music choice. Dean grabbed the mic and looked to Cas. He winked at him from afar. The beat started and Castiel didn't know what song it was until Dean sang the first verse.

"Cuz baby now we got bad blood! You know we used to be mad love!" Cas had heard the song on the radio at work a few times, but it didn't seem like a song Dean would like. The crowd loved Dean and all his energy and cheered madly once he was done with his performance. He bowed and climbed back down the stairs. He walked up to Cas a little embarrassed at how much fun he had singing.

"Okay. I like Taylor Swift a little bit." He said.

"I can tell." Cas joked. "That was very enjoyable to watch." Dean went to pick up his whiskey and noticed it was pretty much gone.

"Hey!" He pouted.

"Sorry...I guess I do like the taste." Cas looked away.

"Its fine but you're buying me a new one when I come back." He smiled at Cas and walked to the bathroom. While he was in there he checked his breath and hair to make sure everything was still in order. He also checked his shirt to make sure he didn't get anything on it during dinner. Once everything was okay we walked back out and was greeted with the best thing he had seen all week. Cas was up on stage beginning a song.

"Yayo, yayo Mula-la Yayo" Cas's gravelly voice rang out.

"Bitch betta have my money! Y'all should know me well enough!" After that line of the song the crowd completely lost it. Cheering, clapping someone even threw a few dollar bills on stage. Dean stood there in shock not ever sure what to do.

"Y'all should know me well enough" Cas slowly walked across the stage. He crouched down and made his hand into the shape of gun shooting it with each syllable.

"Who y'all think y'all frontin' on? Like brap, brap, brap!"

Dean patted his side and pulled out his phone to record the rest of Castiel's tipsy performance. He nearly dropped his phone twice while hysterically laughing. When Cas was done Dean was wiping tears from his eyes. The crowd of people went wild, applause rang through the bar. Cas wondered back over to Dean who couldn't even look at him because he was still trying compose himself.

"How...how on god's green earth did you learn that song?" Dean mustered up the words through laughs.

"It came on the radio quite often when it was popular and it...grew on me." He said calmly.

"Dude it only took half a glass of whiskey to get you to do...that." Dean pointed at the stage laughing again.

"I'll probably regret that tomorrow." Cas shook his head which was still a little haze.

"Yeah you will. You are just full of surprises." Dean wrapped his arm over Cas's shoulder and lean him out the bar. People smiled brightly at Cas as they walked out. The cool night air greeted them as they pushed past the bar door. Dean didn't remove his arm from around Cas as they walked back to the car.

"So I'm not allowed to put that on YouTube?" Dean teased as they stopped by the car.

"Absolutely not." Cas said sternly.

"You gonna stop me." He leaned in closer in closer to the shorter man.

"If necessary." Cas breathed coming a bit closer to Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean's lips were inches away from Cas.

"Yes." He finished before closing the gap between them. He gripped Dean's hips, pulling them closer together. The faint taste of whiskey lingering on their tongues. Dean pressed Cas into the door of the impala. He ran his fingers through the others smooth black hair, gripping it to angle Cas's head. Cas moaned into his mouth at the demand, tilting his head up. Dean licked and nipped at his neck. While Dean was busy, Cas run his hands up his back, pushing past the green shirt to feel hot smooth skin.

"Wooooo yeah! Keep it up studs!" Two women driving past whistled. Dean broke their kiss to chuckle. He planted one more kiss before stopping.

"Get in the car Novak" He let go and walked around to the driver's side. They drove in comfortable silence on the way home. They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment. Dean figured it was proper date etiquette to walk your date to their door, no matter the gender. As they walked to the door their hands kept brushing against each other. Dean looked at Castiel out the corner of his eye. He reached his hand up and linked it through Cas's. Castiel tightened his grip around Dean's hand and smiled. At the door Dean leaned in and gave one more kiss. This one was quick, though he did hover his face over Cas debating whether to kiss him again.

"So." Cas said. "I would like too see you again." face still lingering close to Dean's.

"Yeah? When?" Dean purred.

"How about Sunday?"

"Ah. I can't. Me and Sam are going to visit out mom." He leaned back away. Cas was slightly saddened by the loss of his presence. "But we could do dinner at my place Monday night at my place." Cas brightened at the proposition.

"That sounds good." He smiled up at Dean.

"Good." Dean gave him one last slow kiss before forcing himself to go to his car. Castiel watched him travel down the road till he could no longer see the black car in the night. He sighed contented with the events of this evening. He walked up the stairs to go unlock his front door. He hung his jacket and keys onto the hook. Looking at his phone and noticed multiple messages from his invasive brothers. _"They really need to get their own love lives together and stay out of mine."_ He thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Looking into the mirror he noticed there were two small marks on his neck.

"Dean." She said out loud shaking his head happily. Hopefully no one at work would ask questions. He stripped off his clothes, tossed them into the hamper and got into the shower. The hot water felt nice on his skin, after being in the chilly night air with Dean. Dean's face lingered in his mind as he lathered himself with soap. The feeling of his lips trailing down his neck were still present in his mind. Before Castiel knew it his hand was traveling downwards slowly. He's fingers gradually lowered until they closed around his erection. He stroked his hand up and down leisurely at first but his imagination began to wonder. The thought of Dean's rough hands tugging his hair made his hand begin to stroke faster. Who knew he was a fan of hair pulling? He thought for a second. The sound of the shower water muffled his gasps. His hips slowly started to push himself into his hand, while his other hand shot out towards the wall to help him keep his balance. The image of Dean on his knees in front of his drifted into his mind, the feeling of his tongue on him, made Castiel's gasps turn into moans. He felt a familiar heat begin to pool inside until he couldn't hold back any longer. He came through gritted teeth and slowed his hand down. He head slowly fell until it was touching the wall as he caught his breath, while warm water gently rolled down his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Heads or…Tails

" **made it home."** Dean typed out the message to Cas. He had just remembered to text him after changing his clothes.

" _Good. I just got out the shower."_

" **Have fun?"** Dean jokingly replied, not expecting the answer he was going to get.

" _Perhaps_." Was the only word he received back. He set the water he was about to drink back on the nightstand.

"Perhaps?" He read out loud. His brain looked for a reply.

" **What does that mean?."** Was what he managed to type out at the moment.

" _It means that_ _I could not get you out of my head._ " Dean started at the text.

" **really? what were you thinking about?** " Dean scooted down in his bed, waiting for a reply. He phone buzzed seconds after.

" _I'd rather not say._ "

He was about to attempt to get a better answer when he heard a crash in the backyard. Pausing for a second he heard another crash. Silently he walked around to the other side of his bed and grabbed his baseball bat, regretting leaving his gun downstairs. He leaned out his window and looked down to see what was making the noise, a dark shadow darted through the yard. He walked down the stairs, cringing every time they creaked. Peering around the corner he looked at the back door. Sliding it open quietly he held up the bat ready the strike. He lifted the bat higher triggering the patio light. Revealing the intruder.

"Really." Dean groaned lowering his arms. The dog looked up at Dean happily. There was trash spread across the yard, with tattered remains of the bag scattered everywhere. Dean sighed at his messy yard and looked back to the dog who was still wagging its tail at him. By the looks of it the German Shepard had been roaming the streets for some time.

"Go. Get out of here." Dean tried to shoo the dog away but instead it ran behind him and past the open sliding doors. Sprinting through the house to jump onto the couch.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, but by the time he found the dog it was rolled over on the couch wagging it's tail at him. Dean glared at the dog, he had never really been a dog person. But looking at the dog's hopeful face made him sigh. He reached his hand out and patted the dog's head.

"Okay. One night. But tomorrow I'm taking you to the shelter." It was directed more at himself than it was the dog. He grabbed his phone and shot Cas another text.

" **Sorry. I had a problem."**

" _What happened"_ Castiel replied a few minutes later. Dean snapped a picture of the dog and sent it.

" **This."**

" _Oh. Does it have any tags?"_ Dean felt the dog's neck to see if it was wearing a collar.

" **Nope. Nothing."** __

" _Are you going to keep it?"_

" **No I don't rlly like dogs."** He looked back over to the dog, who was not snoozing on the couch. He got up to go get a new trash bag to clean up the back yard. Once he was done he grabbed two small plastic containers. He filled one with water and another with a slice of leftover meat loaf.

"Hey flea bag." He called over to the dog. It poked its head up from the couch and came running over to him. It followed him out to the garage and immediately started scarfing down the food once it was on the ground. Dean got an old sleeping bag and set it on the floor.

"Okay." Dean stopped and looked under the dog make sure it was infact a male.

"Okay.. dude. You stay out here. I'm going back inside." The dog studied Dean for and second, then plopped down on the sleeping bag. Dean crouched by him and scratched him behind his large ears. Shaking his head he walked back into the house and to his bedroom.

" **Alright well I guess I'm going to bed since I have to get up early tomorrow."** He hit send on the text and flopped back into his bed.

" _I look forward to seeing you Monday._ _Good night."_

" **Night. And me too. :)"** He face palmed at himself for sending a smiley face. He never in his life sent those, why now. Sighing again he placed his phone on the far corner of the night stand as if it had sent the emoji itself.

The following morning he reluctantly put the dog into his car, after covering all of his back seats, to keep the fur off. He had about an hour before he had to go meet up with Sam. He looked up the nearest animal shelter, seeing it was only a few minutes away from his house so he decided to go now.

The sounds of barks, meows and people chatting filled his ears as he walked in. He'd left the dog in the car with the windows down since he didn't have a leash for him.

"Hey. I found a dog last night and figured I should bring him here." He said to the woman at the front desk of the shelter.

"Okie dokie." She smiled. "What breed?" she at happily while grabbing a few papers for Dean to fill out about the dog.

"A German Shepard I think." Dean wasn't the best with dog breeds but he knew a few.

"Oh. Well if you can go get him,we can get him processed in."

"What's going to happen to him?" he wasn't even sure why he cared.

"Well first we will see if he has a family. Then if he doesn't we are going to see how healthy he is and then temperament test him to see how well he'll be with other people or animals. If he is good with both of those then he will go up for adoption."

"What if he doesn't past all those test?" She looked at Dean sadly.

"Well we are so over crowded right now they we would have to put him down. It really sucks but there's not much we can do." Dean stopped writing. He looked up at her and tapped the pen closed.

"I'll be right back." He lied as he quickly walked out the shelter. He drove to Sam's apartment while the dog poked his head out the window happily, while his large pointed ears flopping in the wind. He parked in front the building and waited on his brother. Sam came out a few minutes later and paused when he noticed the dog in the back seat.

"Who is this?" Sam asked amused as he scratched the dog's head.

"Found him last night in my trash. I tried to take him to the shelter but." He paused.

"But what?" Sam asked.

"But there was a chance he could get put down and I didn't…." Dean trailed off.

"Ooh you got a soft spot for this guy? I thought you hated dogs?" Sam laughed.

"I don't _hate_ them."

"What are you going to do with him then?"

"I don't know man. Can we just go."

"Sure sure. We have to stop and get flowers though." Sam reminded him.

"I know." Dean rolled his eyes as the drove off.

Sam and Dean made the rest of the drive in silence, other than the dog's soft panting in the back seat. They arrived at the destination and parked on the side of the road.  
"Hey mom." Dean said softly as he ran his fingers over the marble headstone that read "Mary Winchester"  
Sam kneeled down and began to change out the old wilted flowers for the new full orange blossoms. He dusted off his hands on his jeans and stood back up. Today was their mother's birthday, every year the brothers would make sure their schedules were free so they could visit.  
"You know I can't really remember her voice anymore." Dean removed his hand from the headstone.  
"Yeah...me neither." Sam sighed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Sometimes their visits to Mary's grave would be positive and filled with fun talks and memories. Others like today just left them feeling empty. Eventually they left and Dean dropped Sam back at his apartment. He drove over to his shop, no one was there since they were closed on Sunday. Opening the back door of the car he looked at the dog.

"Come on." Dean called to him. The dog hopped out and followed Dean inside the shop. He needed something to occupy his mind so he began tinkering with an old car they had out back. A few hours later he was sweaty and covered in grease but his mind was much clearer. He sat on the hood of the car after closing it and looked at his phone. A text from Castiel from a few hours ago flashed on his home screen. He opened it and a smiled.

" _Morning_ " was what the text read but there was a picture of Castiel attached to it with him smiling outside. He looked as if he had been out for a run. Dean snapped a picture of himself and typed out a text.

" **hey,sorry I'm late. Long morning.** " He felt a pressure on his leg and looked down and saw the german shepherd resting its head on his thigh. Dean patted his head.  
"I really need to call you something other than dog." He pondered for a second.  
"How about Lucky?" The dog's ears perked up a bit and he wagged his tail.

"Alright. Lucky it is." his phone buzzed after a couple more minutes.  
" _How so?_ "  
" **Me and Sam visited our mom's grave. It's her birthday today.** " A few seconds past and his phone began to ring. He looked and saw it was Castiel.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"I'm sorry about your mother Dean." Castiel's deep voice was soft.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you okay?"  
"It's fine I'm alright. We visit a few times a year, I'm used to it." He unconsciously rubbed Lucky's head. Somehow it was relaxing him more. There was silence on the other end of the line. Cas wasn't good at dealing with sadness.  
"I umm...decided to name this fleabag." Dean attempted to change the topic.  
"I thought you took him to the shelter?"  
"I couldn't do it." He heard Cas laugh lightly.  
"So you do like dogs?" He chuckled.  
"No!" Dean argued making Castiel laugh.  
"What did you decide to name him?"  
"Lucky. He looks like a Lucky I guess."

"Can I see him?" Cas asked.  
"Sure." Dean he snapped a picture of Lucky and sent it.  
"He's very cute"  
"If you want you can see him tonight... if you to come over." Dean asked nervously. "If you want." He repeated for the third time.  
"Weren't we doing dinner Monday?" Cas paused. "Not that I don't want to see you again" he added quickly.  
"We were...but I thought moving it up a day wouldn't be so bad." he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Okay. What time?"  
Dean looked at his watch "How about 8?"  
"8 works."  
"Great. Well I have to get home, but I'll text you my address." He said goodbye and stood.  
"Alright. Come on. I need a shower and you need a bath." he looked at Lucky. The dog's ears drew back a bit. "Dude. You smell like trash."  
After a quick stop at the pet store Dean went home to wrestle Lucky into the bathtub. 45 minutes later, Lucky was squeaky clean. Dean latched the new leather collar around the dog's neck.

He didn't want to put any tags on him because he still wasn't sure if he had a home. Putting signs up could wait till later. Stepping into the kitchen he debated on whether or not he still wanted to cook dinner. He shrugged and grabbed the phone to get a pizza delivered. It was a movie night he didn't need to be very fancy. Straightening up the house didn't take long but he had to put Lucky outside. After the dog tried to knock the pizza box in the floor when it arrived. Soon after there was a knock on the door. Dean fixed his already neat clothes and opened the door.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi Dean. How are you?" Cas smiled.

"Great. I got pizza if that's fine with you. I know I said I was going to cook but I thought pizza fit better for movie night"

"Yes that's fine. Where's Lucky?" Cas asked looking around.

"He's outside. He got banished for trying to steal the pizza." They both looked outside to the culprit who was sitting at the door happily. Cas and Dean went outside for a second so Cas could meet the dog. When they went back inside Dean loaded up Netflix and put the pizza on the living room table.

"So you have anything you want to watch?" Dean asked.

"Not really." Cas looked at some of the popular titles on the main screen.

"You're the guest so you get first pick." Dean handed the remote to Cas. He clicked through some of the genres, finally stopping on the horror section.

"How about this?" Cas suggested clicking on the 'Woman in Black'

"Umm. Sure that'll work." Dean liked horror movies but only the slasher and gore films. He wasn't fond of jumpscares and suspense but how bad could it be? After the third jumpscare he was a little rattled but he tried to not let it show. At some point he was sure Cas noticed him avoiding looking at the screen. Dean saw a hint of a smile on his face but his blue eyes returned to the screen. Once the movie was finally over Dean sighed in relief.  
"Do you want to choose the next movie?" Cas asked eagerly.  
"Uhh sure." He pondered through some of his favorite movies that came to mind.

"You ever seen any of the Harry Potter movies?" Dean had teased Sam before for being a nerd and loving these movies. Until one night he watched the first one, he ended up watching a few of the other movies

in same night. He would never admit to Sam that he enjoyed them though.  
"I've seen the first 2 but none after that."  
"Sweet we can start at the third one then." Dean found the moive online. Cas decided not to lecture him on piracy and enjoy the movie.

"Oh wait!" Dean hopped up and went into the kitchen.

"Popcorn." He smiled while putting a bag in the microwave. Throughout the movie Dean looked over at the man beside him as the it progressed to make sure he was enjoying it. He liked watching his facial expressions during each scene. From the way his brow scrunched together when he was confused to the bright smile that would appear during an action sequence. His favorite was when Lupin transformed into a werewolf and Cas shook his head saying ,"I don't like it….its creepy."

"Says the guy who just put me through that last movie." Dean had replied. When it went off it was around midnight, even though it was a little late they started the fourth movie. Cas was engulfed in the plot of the film, he looked to Dean to point something out and found him asleep on the other end of the couch. He smiled at his resting features. Cas attempted to make it through another movie but sleep soon won. 

Dean winched at the pain in his neck from falling asleep on the couch. He squinted at the clock and saw it was 3am. He felt ,something warm pressing against him and saw Cas curled up next to him.  
"Hey Cas." he gently shook him. He grumbled at him and snuggled closer. Dean laughed softly and shook him again. Cas eventually woke up and sleepily looked at him.  
"What time is it?" His voice was more raspy than usual, sending shivers down Dean's spine.  
"3:07...am"  
"What. Really? I should get home I guess."  
"You can...stay the night." Dean asked hesitantly. He didn't want to move things too fast and look creepy. He saw Cas thinking about the question.  
"I mean you don't have-"  
"Sure." Cas cut him off. They were about to head up stairs to Dean's bedroom when they heard scratching. They turned and saw Lucky pacing impatiently at the back door.  
"Sorry Lucky." Dean unlocked the door and the Shepherd came bounding in. He went directly to the couch, Dean didn't even bother making him get off it. Cas went up the stairs ahead of him, Dean resisted the urge to stare at his ass. 

Cas admired Dean's flexing muscles as he stripped his shirt off and tossed it, along with his pants in a chair.  
"Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"  
"Yeah sure." Dean rummaged through his drawer for a second before pulling out a black t-shirt, tossing it across the bed.  
"Thanks" Cas stripped his shirt off. Dean noticed two long vertical scars racing down his shoulder blades. They weren't recent, the skin covering the area was slightly lighter than his own skin.  
"What happened?" he regretted asking when he saw Cas freeze. The shirt still halfway over his head.  
"I-It. It was an Accident." he sputtered hastily putting on the shirt once he realized Dean noticed them. Dean was concerned with his sudden change in his demeriner. He didn't push for him to elaborate his answer figuring Cas would tell him if he wanted.

"You okay Cas?"

"Yes I'm fine." He avoided eye contact. Dean looked at him for a few moments more. 

"Be right back." Dean said disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
Cas folded his clothes and set them on top of Dean's. He climbed into the bed and got under the covers. The soft gray and black comforter was filled with Dean's scent. The warmth melting the cold he felt from the memory of how he had gotten the scars. He snuggled deeper into the bed.  
"Comfy?" Dean mused as he climbed into bed beside him.  
"Quite" Cas smiled.  
"Good." He was relieved to have Cas back in a better mood. They both sat in silence for a while staring at the ceiling through the darkness of the room.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever dated a man before?" Dean was startled by the random question.  
"A couple guys before, but it's mostly been women. You?"  
"Yes I have. I haven't been with very many women...I guess I just prefer men."  
"Yeeeah who could deny Chris Hemsworth." Dean laughed.  
"Who?"  
"You know? The guy who plays Thor?"  
"I have no clue who you are talking about."  
"We need to get you updated on movies."

"If it means I get to spend more time with you I'm willing to watch anything. Castiel said thoughtfully. Dean's cheeks reddened at the sudden sweet statement but luckily Cas couldn't see. He scooted closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Night."  
"Goodnight, Dean." They fell asleep just touching shoulders, but Dean was a little bit of a wild sleeper. Cas woke early the next morning with him draped over his body lightly snoring. He turned away from him to try and find a more comfortable position. Dean grumbled in his sleep at the loss of contract.

"You leaving?" He asked sleepily. The half awake expression on his face making Cas smile.

"No, just getting more comfortable." He pressed his back on Dean's bare chest, enjoying the heat emanating from his body. Dean wrapped one of his arms around him and sighed contently.

"Good." Dean whispered with his eyes still closed before he started to snore again.

Dean and Lucky stood on the porch a few hours later watching Cas back out of the driveway. He couldn't get the goofy grin off his face once again, walking back into the house. Being with Cas always made him that way. A knock at the door broke his smug look. He opened the door and saw Charlie outside.  
"What's up?" she smiled.  
"I was about to take the boot chewer for a walk in a few." Dean glared over to Lucky. The dog looked at him innocently wagging his tail.

"You got a dog?" she squeaked. She kneeled on the floor and rubbed the dog. Lucky excitedly licked her face, hopping around.

"I found a dog. I'm putting up a few signs while we're out too. Wanna come?"

"Sure I could use some fresh air." she chuckled while petting Lucky's belly.

They walked and talked while Dean put up a few signs with Lucky on it and Dean's number. They made pit stop at a nearby park.  
"He spent the whole night. Correct?" she stared at him flabbergasted.  
"Yep." Dean answered while throwing a ball for Lucky to chase.  
"And he slept in YOUR bed?" she poked him in the center of his chest.  
"Ouch! And yeah he did."  
"And you? Dean Winchester did not sleep with him?"  
"I didn't. Why is that so hard to believe!"  
"Because anyone you've ever brought home you banged!" A woman walking by with her poodle gave Charlie an offended look.  
"Can you pipe down. It was just nice being with him okay." Dean chuckled.  
"This is fascinating. I need to meet this guy asap and seen what kind of spell he put on you"  
"You will...at some point." Charlie gave him an irritated look. Luck came bouncing back dropping the ball in front of them.  
"I better." She tossed the ball sending Lucky running off.

Castiel unlocked his front door and strode into his apartment happily. He hung his house keys on a hook, making his way to the bathroom for a shower. Later, while he was waiting for the tea kettle to whistle his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and sighed.  
"Hello." he answered reluctant.  
"Hello Castiel." Michael greeted.  
"Just calling to see how you are. Since I never hear from you."  
"I'm fine Michael." He and Cas had not gotten along since they were kids. It was something about their personalities that didn't mix. Along with the fact that Michael would enforce all their fathers insane rules on him when they we're younger. But Michael still attempted to reach out to his brother to see if their relationship would ever change. 

"What have you been up to?"  
"Work mostly" Cas kept his answers short and to the point to try and end the conversation as soon as possible."  
"You seeing anyone?"  
"I.." Cas debated answering truthfully. Knowing his brother only asked to see if he was dating a guy. "I am I suppose."  
"Really?" he sounded surprised. "What's her name?"  
" _His_ name is Dean." silence filled the other end of the line.  
"Castiel...I thought you would grow out of the whole...gay thing." Michael sounded disappointed per usual.  
"That's not how that works Michael." Castiel said exasperated.  
"Well you know if you would just come to church with me once in a whi..."  
"You can't change me Michael. We go over this every time we talk." silence filled the air again.  
"If you change your mind you know where to reach me Castiel."  
Cas hung up the phone without saying goodbye. No matter how many years past Michael could never accept Cas for who he was. He would call twice a year and every conversation would always end the same. Castiel didn't have a problem with going to church it was just the fact Micheal only wanted to take him to ' fix' him, that made him not want to go. Michael had been the one who had told their father when he had caught Cas kissing a boy from his class.  
Cas ran his fingers through his hair sighing at the memory.

He poured himself a cup of tea even though he felt like drinking something stronger. Walking over to his desk he sat in front of his laptop. He sipped tea and started typing a short story. Writing helped him relax, he had compiled a folder filled with random short stories over the years.Gabriel always pestered him to let him read them but Cas never budged.

He got stuck on a page and decided to take a break. He looked at clock and saw a few hours had passed. Castiel usually got caught up in writing, losing track of time. Leaning back in his chair he took out his phone and saw a missed call from Dean. He tapped his finger on his laptop while the line rang.

"Hey" Dean answered on the second ring. He tried to act nonchalant even though he was waiting for Cas' call back.

"Hello Dean. You called?"

"Oh...yeah I uh just was calling to tell you, you left your wallet."

Cas was surprised. How could he have been so careless?

"Are you home? I should probably come get it." Even though he had seen him early that day the thought of seeing Dean again excited him.

"Nah, I'm at the store. I could drop it off?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Yes that would be nice."

"Alright I'll be there in 20." Dean roamed around the store for a few more minutes until he finally found what he was looking for. Then he quickly checked out and hopped into the impala.

Dean pulled up to Cas' complex, grabbing the wallet out of his glove box. He gave a polite nod to the doorman downstairs.

"Evening." the man said with a smooth Irish accent.

He rode the elevator up to the 12th floor. He gave a few swift knocks to the front door of the apartment. Cas opened the door and his face brightened when he saw Dean. He was in a pair of sweatpants with a dark grey t-shirt. It made Dean smile seeing him so casual.

"Hello." he greeted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much just relaxing."

"Oh here you go."Dean pulled out Cas' wallet and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"Yeah no problem. Anytime." he shifted from one leg to the other.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. I'm going out later for drinks for Jo's birthday but I have time."

"Tell her I said happy birthday for me when you see her." Cas remembered that she and Dean grew up and worked together.

"Will do. I got her a lesson at the shooting range. Hope she likes it."Dean said as he admired the inside of the apartment. He hadn't gotten a good look the first time he picked Cas up. It had paintings on almost every deep blue wall. Most of them were of landscapes. He looked out the large window that overlooked a river that ran through the city.

"Nice place Cas." Dean climbed up on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"Thank you. I like this complex it's very quiet. Tea?" Cas offered.

"No thanks….not really a fan."

"How can you not like tea." Cas scrunched his eyebrows at him puzzled. Dean thought the face was cute, it reminded him of a confused puppy.

"I don't know I just haven't had any I've liked." he laughed since Cas was still making the same face. Cas turned to pour just himself a cup. As he picked up the teapot he immediately dropped it back onto the stove.

"You okay?" Dean tried to peer over Cas' shoulder.

"Yes it's just a hand cramp."

"What'd you do?"

"I don't know. I suppose I was typing for too long today." Cas rubbed at his hand.

"Let me see." Dean reached out, gesturing for him to come closer.

"Its fine Dean, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Just get over here." Cas looked at him for a second but soon walked over, sitting in the bar stool next to him. Dean took one of his hands and began to push and rub at certain points on his hand.

"Working in the shop all day some

times makes my hands cramp." he said while pressing a certain point on Cas' hand that caused a twinge of pain. Dean looked up at him.

"It's okay that just hurt a bit."

"Sorry." Dean continued to focus on his hand. Cas watched as Dean's strong hands moved gently over his. Dean's skin was a bit rougher but still felt pleasant rubbing and running over his own. He felt the pain in his hand begin to diminish and sighed in relief.

"Better?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes it is." Cas said as he flexed his hand. Dean smiled brightly.

"Let me see the other one." Cas reached his hand out and Dean pulled him close stealing a kiss.

"That was...smooth" Cas admitted smiling against his lips.

"I know." Dean scooted off his stool to be closer. Cas placed his hand at Dean's waist, clenching at his hips. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Cas stood and grabbed Dean's hand. He pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down. Eyes raking over Dean's body before he climbed on top of him. His hands greedily slid over the fabric of the shirt covering the man below him. The palm of his ran roughly passing over one of Dean's nipples. Causing him to let out a quick huff of air.

"Did I hurt you?" Cas stopped his movements. Dean licked his lips that had became dry.

"No they're just" he paused. "Sensitive." His eyes left Cas' piercing gaze, embarrassed.

"Oh?" Cas rolled the nub in between his index finger and thumb over the fabric, causing Dean to squirm and bite his lip. He was surprised at how much of an effect this had. Breathing heavily he repeated his movements on the other one. Dean gasped his hips jerk upwards, seeking friction on Cas' thigh. Cas moved one of his hands lower and cupped Dean through his jeans. Castiel nearly lost control when he felt Dean grind into the palm of his hand. They both froze when Dean's phone started to buzz. He released the grip he had had on Cas's couch to fish the phone out his pocket.

"What?" he bit out not even bothering to see who it was.

"Wow. Rude. But where the hell are you? You're like 30 minutes late." Jo said on the other end of the line.

"No. I'm not even…" he stopped when he looked at a clock on the wall and saw she was right. "Shit."

"Yeah shit. Bring your ass!" she huffed.

"I'll be there, I….fuck!" he cursed when Cas' nimble fingers slid down his jeans. He peered up at Cas who was looking down at him, eyes playful.

"Dean? You okay?"

"Yeah…..yeah I just….dropped something." he lied trying his best to wiggle Cas off of him. Cas released him but didn't get off, the same smug look remaining on his face."

"Okay well be here soon."

"Will do." Dean added quickly before she hung up.

Dean looked up at Cas who was still hovering over him.

"I gotta go." he said reluctantly.

"I understand." Cas sat up into a sitting position on the couch. Dean got up and adjusted his clothes.

"Sorry we had to cut things short."

"No need to be sorry. Maybe we could." Cas paused.

"Maybe we could what?"

"Maybe we could do something this weekend?" How on earth could he go from groping the fuck out of him to being shy about asking him in a date Dean wondered.

"Yeah I get off work early Saturday if that's fine."

"Yes that's fine." Dean forced himself to leave a few minutes later and got on the elevator. As he descended he looked into a mirror in the elevator and noticed a hickey on his neck. Playback was a bitch and he knew he was going to get shit from everyone at the bar. He didn't care though since he was anticipating his date this weekend.

 _ **( Leave comments yo...I have no clue if people like this story or not. Also love the word flabbergasted…..that's all.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I started this story for just one chapter of foolery but I guess I want to keep writing. So yeah….there still will be loads of foolery though, don't expect that to go away! Bonus I decided to start putting songs sometimes that inspired each chapter because why the fuck not. This chapter's song is "Not With Haste" by Mumford and Sons.**_

 **Chapter 4- 'Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy'**

Dean sat impatiently looking at his clock, clicking his pen rapidly and tapping his foot.

"Dean!" Kevin shouted from across the table causing him to freeze.

"Can you please stop literally everything you are doing. What's up with you?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry Kev. Just waiting for 2 to come around." He hadn't noticed how much noise he had been making. Kevin looked at the clock on his computer.

"Well you've got 10 more minutes. What's so special about 2 anyways?" Kevin's eyes never left his laptop. He was fixing a bug in the shop's website that a few customers had complained about. Was he the best with cars? Not really but he damn sure knew his way around a computer.

"I got a date." he started tapping his foot again.

"Oh? That's cool." He looked up and him and nodded. "Also I fixed the site. So it should be all good now."

"Cool. Thanks man." Dean started clicking the pen again and Kevin rolled his eyes.

When 2pm finally hit Dean practically sprinted out of the shop. A few of the people teased him as he ran out but he didn't feel like stopping to make any sped home to change his clothes. Cas had texted him the day before to wear something warm but didn't tell him where they were going. He quickly changed his clothes and let Lucky outside. His phone chimed, he picked it up and saw Castiel's message on his home screen.

" _I'm outside._ " Smiling, Dean grabbed a jacket. He walked outside eyeing the Prius, which he still didn't like but decided not to mess with Cas about it today.

"Hey." he said leaning over the seat to place a quick kiss on the driver's lips. He noticed Cas fighting a grin.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Pretty good. It was slow today so I pretty much stared at the clock all day."

"That sounds fun."

"Smart ass." Dean teased. "Where are we headed anyways?"

"It's a surprise." Cas smiled.

"Surprise huh? How far is it?"

"About an hour."

"A hour? You're not gonna like Jason me in the forest right?" Dean meant it as a joke but he turned and Cas didn't look amused.

"Is that the kind of vibe this date is giving off?" he said worried.

"What? No man I'm joking, it's fine!" he noticed him relax back into his seat.

"Oh. Okay..." They drove in silence for a little while until Dean clicked on the radio. Cas scrunched his face up at Dean's choice of music but to let it go, attempting to enjoy the blaring guitar riffs. They didn't have much to say about this week since they basically talked everyday.

An hour later they turned down a short dirt road. Looking out the window Dean's eyes widened when he saw horses. He looked at Cas and then back out the window.

"Are we going horseback riding?" He asked staring out the window.

"Yes. I was hoping you wouldn't mind." He said putting the car in park.

"No this is cool. I'm excited." Cas was relieved at his words. He had been worried that he would hate the idea of horseback riding. They both got out the car and walked towards the stables.

"Castiel!" A voice shouted. They turned around and Cas was punched in the shoulder.

"Long time no see." the woman said.

"It has been a while." he nodded rubbing his arm. Dean stood there awkwardly while they chatted. Jealously creeped into his mind when the woman casually touched Castiel's arm. They eventually remembered that he was present and turned back to him.

"This must be Dean." she studied him for a second.

"He's cute." she directed to Cas while still looking at Dean. He made a face at the word 'cute' felt like an adjective meant for puppies or babies, not him.

"Dean this is Meg. She's a friend from high school."

"Nice to meet you." he forced a smile. She looked at him for a moment and saw right through him but just smiled back.

"So how'd you end up working here anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well in highschool they made me volunteer here so I wouldn't go to juvie but now I bartend during the week and work here on the weekends." She shrugged. Dean admired how open she was.

"I started dragging Castiel with me here our junior year." She bummed his shoulder.

"It was enjoyable I suppose." He smirked. They eventually wandered over to the horse stalls still talking on the way.

"I've got Newton and Isaac saddled up for you. I'll be in the office if you get trampled or something." She joked.

"Thank you Meg." Cas replied.

"Always so formal." she laughed. No prob Cas." She purposely used Dean's nickname for him just to irritate Dean. She had no interest in Cas other than a friend but highly enjoyed harassing Dean. She waved goodbye and headed off. They walked over to the two horses and Cas rubbed Newton's nose. He untied both the horse's leads and led them outside.

"Have you ridden a horse before?" he asked double checking the saddles.

"A pony when I was like 5 but I don't think that counts." Dean stared at the horses a little nervous, trying to not let it show.

"You'll be fine." He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. He gave him some quick instructions on how to get onto the horse and how to ride. Dean tried to pull himself up into the horse and ended up draped over it like a dead deer. Cas stifled his laugh.

"Shut up!" Dean huffed, still hanging over Newton.

"Here. Let me help you." He helped Dean shift to the corrected position sneaking a quick grab of his ass.

"Hey!" he laughed. Cas just smiled and walked around to the other horse. Dean watched as he effortlessly got onto Isaac.

"Ready?" Cas asked looking over his shoulder.

"I guess." He said still sitting stiffly on the horse. He gave a swift kick with the heel of his foot as instructed, yet Newton didn't budge.

Looking behind him Cas made a clicking noise. The horse let out quick snort and began moving forward.

"Okay what was that, Horse Whisperer?" Dean chuckled.

"He doesn't like new people that much so he just stops listening." he said simply.

Realising he was moving faster than expected Dean clutched the reins a little harder and cliched his legs around the horse. They stayed on the trail as it slowly curved away from the clearing and into the forest. It was the beginning of autumn making the leaves a vibrant shades of orange and yellow. There were a few shorter trees whose leaves became a deep red. The sounds of the wind, a few birds and leaves crunching under hooves were the only noises around. Dean had been too preoccupied with viewing the scenery he didn't notice his name being being called.

"Dean?" Cas called for the third time.

"Sorry. It's just." he paused taking a breath of the crisp air. "Really nice out here." he said snapping out of the trance nature had on him. Cas smiled softly.

"It is very nice. I was just going to say there's a downhill coming up and you should lean back when your going down."

"Oh okay." the horses slowed to make their way down the hill.

Dean did as he was told and leaned back but still he felt like he was going to fall off. He looked at Cas and saw that he hadn't shaved that morning. He liked the dark stubble on him. The sunlight hit him in just the right way that made the blue in his eyes almost sparkle. Dean slowly blinked with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Damn." he shook head in disbelief. He never took into full account how beautiful Cas was almost...angelic.

"What'd you say?" Cas questioned.

"N-nothing. So did you and Meg like...date at some point?" He tried to make his question inconspicuous.

"We did for a week but we realized we were better off being friends."

"What made you guys realize that?"

"Well...the first time we kissed. Neither of us really felt anything. It was just very strange." Cas shook his head at the akward memory.

After an half an hour they came to a clearing where a small lake was nestled.

"Do you want to stop here?" Cas stopped in front of the lake.

"Yeah sure. Why not."

Cas has asked him if he needed help but Dean being the stubborn man he is denied it. He got off of Newton not nearly as graceful as Cas had but he managed.

They tied the horses down and left them to go sit closer by the water. Cas sat down on some grass near the water's edge while Dean stayed standing.

"What are you doing." Cas asked watching him as he collected a few rocks off the ground.

"This." He flicked his wrist and skipped a rock across the water.

"I've never been able to do that."

"What? It's easy." Dean teased while showing off by skipping two rocks at the same time. Cas stood and took a rock out of his hand. He looked at the water for a second before tossing the rock, it splashed on water and sank immediately. He heard Dean laugh and pouted slightly at his failure.

" No no no. You're doin' it wrong." He came up behind him and placed another rock in Cas' hand.

"Now hold it like this and make sure the flat side is facing down." His hands placed Cas in the correct position.

"And when you throw it just flick your wrist like this." Dean moved with him, showing him how to throw it. His warm breath kept hitting his ear, Cas appreciated him being so close."Okay now try again."

Cas flicked the rock and it skipped right across the lake.

"I did it." Dean loved watching Castiel's face brighten at his success. He took another rock from him and smiled skipping another.

"See it's not that hard."

As the rode back towards the stables they both heard something shuffle in the forest. Stopping they both looked around for the cause of the noise.

"Must be nothing." Dean shrugged. As soon as he proceeded forward a lone fox came darting across the trail. This spooked Newton causing the horse to go racing forward and full gallop.

"Dean!" Cas screamed after him attempting to catching up but he was already far ahead of him. He watched in horror as the horse flew down the trail. He saw the horse come to an abrupt stop, flinging Dean across the field. As soon as he was close enough Cas leaped off his own horse and sprinted towards him. He could feel his heart thumping in his ears while his legs burned. He fell to his knees by Dean's body.

"Dean?" he called breathless. He saw there was a cut going across the top of his forehead, dripping blood down his face. It wasn't long but was going to need stitches.

Dean stirred at the sound of his name. He looked at at Cas with blurry vision.

"Y-Yeah?" Dean sat up slowly and winched, falling back into the grass.

"What's wrong?" fear laced Castiel's voice.

"It's my arm." he held his left arm motionless. Cas studied it for a second.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Hell no. I hate hospitals. Just pull it back into place for me." He loathed the idea of going to a hospital.

"Dean I'm not a doctor. You could have a concussion as well." Cas said sternly. Dean looked at his expression and knew immediately he was going to have to go to a hospital. They made their way back to the stables and hurriedly.

"What the hell happened?!" Meg asked as soon as she saw Dean.

"Just a little accident. I'm good." Dean said nonchalantly. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a "really" expression.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. Bye Meg." Cas rushed him into the car. Leaving Meg standing there shaking her head.

Cas had to convince Dean again to get out the car and come into the emergency room. He whined for five minutes but reluctantly got out. Cas helped him fill out his info since he couldn't hold the clipboard and write at the same time.

"Are you allergic to any medicine?" He asked.

"No." Dean said already irritated from being there.

"Are you taking any medication?"

"No! Cas literally every answer on that sheet has been no. So just put no for everything."

"Even to; are you sexually active?" Cas looked at him smirking.

"I mean…..we...haven't...not that I don't." Dean wasn't sure how to answer.

"Don't worry we can change that soon." Cas said getting up to give the clipboard to the front desk nurse with smug look on his face. When he was called back Cas was forced to stay in the waiting room since he wasn't a relative. He paced around trying to keep himself busy. An hour passed during that time the snack machine had eaten his dollar, there was a baby crying the whole time and he still smelled like a horse's ass.

He wandered around the small store on the first floor till eventually he finally was allowed back.

"Mr. Winchester?" the nurse leading Cas back called before moving the curtains. Dean was stilling in a hospital bed with his arm still out of place and an IV in. His 'pissed as fuck' face melted when he saw Cas.

"Hi." Cas said softly.

"Hey." they both stared at each other. The nurse looked back and forth between them.

"Okay...well if you don't mind me breaking your staring contest I'm going to give you a muscle relaxer so we can put that arm back." she walked over to his IV while Cas sat down next to the bed.

"Does your arm still hurt a lot?" He asked placing his hand on Dean's, looking concerned at the bandage on his head covering the 2 stitches he got.

"Nah, not that much. They gave me some pain killers before they made sure I didn't have a concussion." the doctor walked in as soon as he finished talking.

"Hello . You ready to get that arm back in place?" the man smiled.

"Gabriel?" Cas looked at his brother. "I didn't think you worked today."

"Hey ya Cassie and I didn't." He walked to the opposite side of the bed. "But they called me in earlier for an emergency." He greeted. Dean looked at Gabriel.

"This is your brother?" he asked looking at Cas.

"Yes he is. Dean this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Dean."

Gabriel nodded at him, not attempting to shake hands since he was next to the dislocated arm. He looked Dean's shoulder over for a second before proceeding. Gabriel sat him up further to get him in a better position to reset the shoulder. He gently moved the arm.

"This is a interesting way for us to meet do you think Deano?"

"Yeah I guess so." Dean attempted to try to relax.

"Okay you ready?" Gabe asked.

"Sure." Dean said bitterly. He gripped Cas' had a little tighter as he prepared for the upcoming pain.

"How much is this going to hur-Son of bitch!" Dean yelped at his shoulder was put back into the socket. Cas winched at the popping sound it made.

"Not so bad eh?" Gabriel asked earning a glare from Dean. He put a sling on the injured arm and gave Dean a list of things to do and not do.

"Hopefully next time I see you it will be for a less painful reason." Gabriel patted Dean's leg.

"Same." Dean grumbled.

Cas said bye to his brother as he left the room.

"Dean...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He looked at the floor.

"Cas it's not your fault. Who knew my horse was gonna get spooked." he lifted Cas' face so he would meet his eyes. "I'm fine and I still had a lot of fun." He pulled him closer giving him a slow kiss.

The nurse came back and saw the couple, she paused smiling and gave them a few more minutes.

On the drive back home Dean saw a billboard for a restaurant a few exists ahead.

"You want to get some food?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you go home and rest?"

"Come on. I'm starving." Dean looked at him with puppy dog eyes. A few minutes later they were pulling up to the restaurant. Cas carefully helped Dean get his seatbelt off and out of the car. It was a small diner so they were quickly seated and had their orders taken.

"Cas for the last time it's not your fault." Dean said for the hundredth time since they had left the hospital.

"I know. I just-"

"Shh." Dean cut him off. "Besides its been awhile since I went out to the woods like that. My dad used to take me and Sam camping all the time. He showed me how to skip rocks on the 4th of July, since I was sad there weren't any fireworks that year.." He smiled fondly at the distant memory. Cas stayed silent since he never heard him talk about his father often.

"Me and Sammy would run around like crazy looking for firewood so we could roast marshmallows." Dean looked out the window stirring his coffee absentmindedly.

"He would always yell at us because we would always bring him shitty firewood." he laughed lightly. Cas noticed the joyful expression on his face being replaced by a deep sadness. Reaching out he placed his hand on Dean's and gripped it. Dean sat still for a while but eventually squeezed his hand in return, looking back at him smiling. There was still a ghost of hurting behind his eyes.

Dean noticed an elderly couple staring at them from across the room with disgust a few minutes later. If this been high school version of himself who had been in the closet he probably would have let go of Cas' hand. But instead he leaned across the table and gave Cas a drawn out kiss.

"What was that for?" Cas asked with a slight redness to his cheeks.

"Nothing." he smiled look back to the old couple who had turned back around swiftly when he looked their way. Once they were done with their dinners Dean saw that they had an assortment of pie on their menu. Cas asked him how on earth he could possibly have room for more food. Earning himself a 2 minute speech from Dean about how there was always room for pie.

They hopped back on the road and headed back home. Cas helped him back out the car and unlocked his front door for him. Lucky hopped around them happily.

"Sorry I was gone for so long buddy." Dean said rubbing the dog's head. Lucky sniffed at the sling on his arm curiously.

"Do you want me to feed him for you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. The food is in that cabinet." Cas grabbed the dog bowl and Lucky followed behind him happily. Dean leaned down and smelled his shirt which still reeked of horses.

"Gross. I need a shower asap." He said heading upstairs.

Cas sat in a chair in the bedroom while Dean was in the bathroom. He was worried he would fall in the shower, so he decided to stay till he go out. After about five minutes passed Dean called his name. He darted out his chair and opened the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" Cas halted when he saw Dean with his shirt halfway above his head.

"I'm...stuck." He said reluctantly. Cas shook his head chuckling.

"Shut up."Dean grumbled embarrassed.

"I could just leave you here you know?" Cas said as he gently helped him out of his shirt and tossed it into the laundry.

"I think I can manage the pants. Unless you want to help." he winked.

"Not today Dean." Cas smirked as he shut the bathroom door.

He eventually came out the bathroom, hair damp and shirtless. He gently laid down into his bed and groaned.

"I'll grab your pain killers." Cas went downstairs and got the medicine and a glass of water. He watched Dean take the medicine and put the glass back onto the nightstand.

"Thanks for helping me out today. Really."

"It's no problem. Do you want me to stay tonight?" Cas asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want."

" That's not an answer. Yes...or no Dean." He said leaning closer to him. He gazed deeply into his green eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes." He whispered as Cas kissed him softly. Dean slid his hand onto Cas' hip pulling him closer earning a light moan from him.

"Nooo you're injured." He chastised forcing himself to pull away.

"It's just my arm!" Dean groaned disappointed. Cas went into the top drawer of the tall dresser and got a shirt and sweatpants, then slipped into the bathroom. When he came back out Dean was soundly asleep. He turned off all of the lights and slipped into bed. Throughout the night Dean somehow managed to snake his good arm around him and pull him over to him. Cas didn't even try to move away he just leaned his head onto his chest and fell back asleep.

At some point in the night Dean woke up to go to the bathroom. When he layed back down he noticed Cas groaning in his sleep. He scooted closer to try and make out what he was saying.

"Wa….wake up….…..Please...Dean please." He grumbled with his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was in pain, while he moved around restlessly. Lucky had snuck onto the bed and was staring at Cas from the foot of the bed with his ear perked up.

"Cas?" Dean called touching his arm, immediately jolting him awake. Cas' eyes roamed around for a second before his brain realised he was still in bed. He ran his hand through his dark hair moving it out of his face.

"What were you dreaming about." Dean asked a little bit concerned.

"It was nothing just go back to bed." he attempted to turn away but Dean stopped him.

"Talk to me." He placed his hand gently on Cas' cheek and turned his head to him.

Cas looked at him for a moment. " In my dream when you fell...you didn't get back up and I couldn't do anything."

" Cas...You worry so too much. I'm right here." he kissed his temple.

"I know." he sighed laying back down. Dean eventuality settled back into bed. He combed his fingers through Castiel's hair soothing him.

"Why does it feel so nice when some else plays in your hair?" he murmured.

"No clue. Just does." Dean answered. It was silent for a moment until Cas heard Dean humming lightly while still running his fingers through his hair. He didn't recognize the tune but it was very comforting for some reason.

"What song is that?" he hadn't even noticed he was humming until Cas asked what the melody was.

"I...don't know the name but my mom used to sing it to me when I was afraid."

"Its very lovely. Will you keep singing it for me?"

"Will you go back to sleep if I do?" Dean smirked.

"Maybe."

Dean shook his head and continued his motions in Cas' hair but began to sing the song softly anyways. He continued singing until they both slowly started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Cas woke up to an empty bed and shouting from downstairs. He hopped out of bed and quickly went down the stairs. He caught a glimpse of the rather large man standing in the kitchen who was also yelling at Dean.

"You didn't think for _one_ second to call me?!" the man shouted. After staring at him for a second Cas realised it was Sam. He had seen him in a few pictures before but never met him.

"No! It wasn't that big a deal and I told you eventually!" Dean rebuttaled.

"You sent me a text at 1 in the morning!" he threw his arms up. Sam began mimicking the way his brother talked reciting the text her received, "Hey Sammy went horseback riding today. It was fun. And oh yeah I had to go to the hospital."

Cas laughed at his spot on imitation. The brothers both stopped yelling turning to him.

"See! Your loud ass made Cas wake up!" Dean yelled at Sam.

"Oh I woke him up?" Sam retorted.

"Its fine I was already awake." Cas' words were lost in the bickering between the brothers. He sighed and walked around them to go grab a cup of coffee. They bickered the entire time he brewed his coffee. He could tell even when they were arguing they cared deeply for each other. They finally settled down and sat on the couch. Dean was sitting on the floor going through his mail while Cas' and Sam sat on the couch.

"Hey look." Dean pulled out a letter and opened it knowing what it was.

"What is it?" Cas asked trying to read the fancy print on the front letter.

"Its Garth's wedding invite." Dean smiled while he read the letter. He would never admit to anyone how excited he was to go to the wedding. It was something magical about them that he loved. Garth had announced it a few months ago but now a date was finally set.

"You gonna bring Jess?"

"I don't know man. We're kind of on a break right now." Sam sighed.

"Dude...you guys get back together everytime. Just ask her." Dean knew damn well that they would get back together.

"I will okay." Sam huffed. Jess and Sam had been on and off since they had been in college. They always seemed to manage to gravitate back to one another after a few weeks.

"Want to be my plus one Cas? The wedding is going to be in Wisconsin though."

"Wisconsin? I could take a few days off to go." Cas nodded reading through the invite.

"Awesome." Dean smirked.

 _ **Yes! I get to write about a wedding! I don't think you guys know how excited I am to write about them at a wedding!**_


End file.
